Not Alone
by Roys-neko
Summary: Alienation is something that is really formed by one putting up a barrier to protect their heart. Blaine x Kurt


_A/N: Based off of Darren Criss's 'Not Alone' of course!_

**Not Alone**

It was already time, the Warblers were all around the senior commons. The sea of the usual navy blue had turned into casual, but still as refined teenagers. Kurt made his way into the crowd, he sported whatever was leftover from the weekend before, only having fifteen outfits to choose from made it horribly difficult for the teen to leaving his room within the hour that was given to him before the party and preparation.

"Blaine?" Wes looked at the shorter teen in question. "I thought he was with you?" He looks around the room and spots some one. Kurt immediately looks in to his direction, but to his dismay he finds out to be no one other that his soul twin; David.

"Hey, David, have you seen our Hobbit?" Wes asked playfully, looking to Kurt, obviously trying to make him a little more comfortable in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"Ah! Frodo, I don't believe I've seen him. But," David turned smiling at the shortest of the three. "I do believe he'll be here soon, he's just helping out with the catering- probably?"

Kurt smiled uneasily, trying to hide every trace of discomfort. He knew he shouldn't just be hanging around Blaine or following like a puppy, but after facing humiliation at the Warblers really set a large barrier between him and the others. He suddenly felt empty, thinking the possibility of eventually loosing Blaine. Weird, it felt much more painful than being a called a fag by Finn, almost as painful as watching his unconscious father lying in the hospital bed.

"Kurt?" He responded by looking to the teen that was standing beside him.

"Blaine, hey…" he felt like he was choking something down his throat, it was so hard to swallow all those painful thoughts. The other teen looked at him questionably, sitting down on the love seat, motioning Kurt to join him. Kurt nodded, taking his place before he could feign a small smile; a hand cupped his cheek making him face the curly haired teen before him.

"What's wrong?" looking into his eyes, Blaine already knew the answer. Kurt closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't lie to the very friend who has been nothing but kind since they've met.

"I…" Their faces we so close, so close that Kurt almost forgot where they were. He pulled away and moved back slightly. Only to be pushed closer by the chesire smiling twins.

"Don't let us bother you!" David smiled deviously, half hearted trying to conceal the camera that Wes was using over his shoulder.

"Guys!" Blaine growled, trying his hardest to glare at the two.

Kurt sighed; he was going to seem like some attention sob, he knew it. But he just wanted to be alone, the air around them_, all of them_, was too perfect and comfortable for him to worm his way in there without being awkward. He stood up and fished himself out onto the balcony that was connecting to the sophomore commons. Kurt needed to breath, he needed to cry, he needed… _love. _He required something, _anything_ to get him out of the funk that he was locking himself into.

"Kurt," he heard his name, sounding so soft, it was almost lost in the cold winter air. His wrist has captured by the other teen, causing him to turn to him. He reminded himself to smile whole heartedly; he just wanted to return the warm feelings that were sent through their friendship.

"Follow me," he smiled, taking the teen off the balcony and into the next room that was only a room away from the senior commons.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky. The room they entered was pitch black and Blaine had let go of his hand; his fears were swelling, and they were starting to take over.

"Blaine-" before he could continue his uneasy slur, the lights were flashed on, and there they were standing in a room with the Dalton feel, with a beautiful grand piano majestically taking up the whole glory of the room, make the sophisticated air just tighten around Kurt's neck.

"I was saving this for later," Blaine laughed lightly, opening the keys. He once again motioned Kurt to sit beside, watching the bruised teen slide into his side. Blaine looked at the teen, capturing his eyes with every ounce of sincerity he could muster. "But I think you need this now."

He placed hands on the ivory keys, closing his eyes.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

The melody that filled the air was so rich and loving. The tense air that was choking him was loosing its will, for Kurt was able to breathe. He watched the skilled finger tips dance gracefully about the tops of each key.

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

Blaine was looking at him; Kurt could feel the gaze running down his neck. He was trying to keep himself under control. He was torn apart, between crying tears of joy and screaming out and letting out his aggravation.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Though, slowly his cheeks started to warm up, letting his pale peach skin grow a light shade of crimson surface.

Blaine smiled as he saw the blush creeping up on to the other male's face. He was especially happy to know that Kurt was listening to the lyrics and leading his mind away from the unknown troubles that were hiding his smile. 

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

Blaine finally caught the petit teen's gaze, he smiled. It wasn't his usual meaningful grin- it was a smile, a small curve of the lips that made Kurt want to hug the teen tightly. His hands were fisted anxiously, looking into Blaine's eyes with absolute yearning.

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt stopped, listening to the chords die into the warm atmosphere that they shared.

'_Funny…_'Somehow, he felt the radiant glow from Blaine. That light feeling that told him that no matter the hell that was rearing its ugly head his way, Blaine would be with him.

_Blaine__ would be with him._

Tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt the other teen automatically shift to face him once a soft sob escaped his lips.

"Kurt," Blaine took his hands into his own, lightly pulling the teen to face him. Although his body moved, Kurt turned his face, avoiding the soft, knowing, and concerned amber eyes. He couldn't form the words, al the things he could say right at that moment. It could make their friend ship stronger, or break them apart.

He squeezed the smaller pair of hand's beneath his, forming words on his lips- but they just ended up dissipating on the tip of his tongue.

Kurt finally raised his head, snaking his hands from Blaine's and wiping this tears away with the cuff of his shirt. Blaine looked at the teen's face, he took his hands and cupped both of the tear stained cheeks. Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes, watching him as he noticed the small distance between the two.

Blaine breathed lightly before he closed the distance. The plump, self bitten lips he tasted could have been any sweeter, he brushed them ever so lightly. His heart was racing, he was kissing the boy of his dreams, so of course he was so relieved to feel the soft touches that lightly grasped at his arms, letting him know that the younger teen was molding into the feeling of the two pairs of lips pressed against each other.

Their lips barely parted, Kurt's tears started to stroll down his cheeks again, "I've never heard of that song." He smiled lightly, looking into the amber pair before him.

"Well," Blaine smiled, brushing his lips chastely onto Kurt's, "That's because I've been busy writing it." He received widening light blue orbs before he could bow his head slightly and whisper softly into the light pink ear.

"It's for you…" Kurt's tears kept falling as he quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling his in and hugging him tightly.

"Kurt, I'm here for you, you really are never alone." Blaine brushed his lips alon the warm skin of Kurt's neck before him.

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
